Missing Pieces
by Kumajira
Summary: Alisa Cade is beginning to get fed up with fate. It took away her brother, and her New York gang, and now she was a stupid hitch hiker! After 2 years of searhcing, she gives up looking for her baby brother, until she meets a certain red head...
1. Chapter 1

Why hello again! This is my 3rd story! And I'm so excited! Its just gonna be a too cute of a story!

Enjoy reading chapter 1!

And don't worry my awesome readers from If you're happy and you know it! I will still update that!

Stay gold and stay happy!

NO FIREWALLS PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN DON'T READ IT!

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Alisa's POV

I walked down a peaceful street, cars passing me by every minute or so. I had my thumb stuck out like a hitch-hiker, trying to get a ride into the next town. Soon a car pulled over and I hopped in. It was a very rich looking car, a convertible, most likely belonged to a Miss Priss.

"Where ya headed?" asked a pretty red-head sitting in the driver's seat.

"Whatever the next town over is." I replied.

"To Tulsa it is then!" she laughed, as she drove off into the street.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Alisa…..Alisa Cade" I said.

"Cute name." she replied

We went on driving for awhile…Until we came up to the park the red-head pulled over , and said

"Well this is as far as I can take yah, Good luck with your journey."

"Thanks" I smiled, rubbing the back of my head, and waving her off. She was nice, and real pretty too.

I started walking through a really shabby neighborhood, one house you could hear the people in it yelling at each other! I saw a kid down the street, getting ganged up on by some rich-ass looking people. No one was helping him, so I ran over to see what was going on.

"Need a haircut greaser?" One of the rich guys asked I stayed low, and away, not wanting to get involved. I saw one of them had a switch, and let me tell you, it is NOT fun being cut. Suddenly the kid was tackled and the guy with a switch cut him on the cheek.

"DARRY, SODA…HELP!" The kid called out, no one came. Wait, Darry...Soda…Why did that sound so familiar?

"Somebody shut this kid up!" another of the rich people yelled, and stuffed a handkerchief in the kid's mouth. They moved the switch down to the kid's neck, and that's when I couldn't just stand by any longer. I ran up and grabbed the one with the switch off of the kid and punched him square in the jaw, and the eye, and the nose, and to finish him off, I kicked him in the groin,

He fell down to the ground in pain and an orange truck pulled up, and a whole lot of guys jumped out. A few of the rich guys got punched in the face; the others ran back to their red Ford Falcon. The biggest one of the guys hauled the kid up and asked him

"Are you alright Ponyboy?"

THERE IT IS AGAIN That Strange feeling…Like DeJaVu or something….

The kid nodded towards me, and I started backing away. A guy that looked like he could be a movie star walked up to me and asked

"So why is he noddin towards you?"

"She helped me" the kid said. Dammit, I hate it when people try to give recognition for me, I just wanna do what I do and leave.

I began to feel the warm sensation of blood dripping down my hand; I moved it towards my face and looked at it. It had a diagonal cut across the palm of my hand and it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Look don't thank me or nothin, I just didn't wanna see anyone die" I huffed, and began walking away, But the movie-star guy grabbed my fore-arm, and wouldn't let go.

"If you just leave that you will most likely bleed to death" he said. "Just come with us and we'll patch that up, and you can be on your way."

I reluctantly agreed, and followed him to a nicer looking house, with a HUGE fence around it. The biggest of the group walked up and held the gate open for all of us to walk inside. He then went to get a first- aid kit for my hand and I guess 'Ponyboy's' hand.

"So what's your name?" A different, almost stupid looking, guy asked.

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" I snapped back.

"Alright, fine. I'm Steve Randle" he said

"What about you two?" I nodded towards the kid and the movie- star

"Sodapop" "Ponyboy" They both said together, I laughed "But you can call me Soda," Sodapop continued

"What about the big one?" I asked

"That's Darry." Ponyboy said.

"Alright so we told you who we are, now who are you?" Soda asked

"I'm Alisa…Allie….Cade" I replied. They all looked shocked.

"Do…You ….Happen to have a long lost brother or something?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, Yes. But he is long gone now, I've given up trying to find him." I responded.

Soda leaned over and whispered something in Ponyboy's ear, and he dashed outside. Darry returned, and Soda explained to him everything that happened while he was gone, while he patched up my hand. What I didn't know then was that what happened next would change my life forever. Ponyboy came back, followed by a very shy boy, which looked about the age of 15. He looked quite a lot like me, dark black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin to match.

He looked me over, and suddenly got teary eyed.

"Alisa?" he whispered. Now then was my turn to be shocked. I looked like I had seen a ghost, Could this be Johnny? My missing baby brother?

"J…J…Johnny?" I whispered back, getting teary eyed myself, he nodded yes and I engulfed him in a hug. Another guy walked in then, and went straight into the kitchen, asking Soda, who was now in there, eating cake,

"Whose the new girl?"

I would've gone in there but, I didn't move, I didn't want to move, I wanted to keep my baby brother in my arms and never let him go. But we soon pulled away, and that's when I saw they scar on his face, I grabbed his chin and forced his cheek towards me.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I asked angrily.

"Same guys that got me…Or maybe the same group different guys, I don't know…" Ponyboy called out.

I walked in the kitchen, and found Soda, and that guy that called me a broad both eating chocolate cake, God I so wanted to slap him right now!

"Hey theres the new broad!" he called out, I held myself back from slapping him so hard, No one calls me a broad, i am not no stingy plastic slut!

"I ain't no broad!" I said through my teeth.

"She's my sister" Johnny said, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. He looked like he was about to choke on some cake, I started laughing.

"Well okay then," he managed out "I'm-" I cut him off

"I know who you are, your Kieth!"

"No one calls him Kieth any more Alisa, everyone calls him Two-Bit" Soda said

"Ok….." I responded. Two-Bit walked out into the living room. It looked like everyone was here, but then it also seemed like someone was missing.

"Tell us your story won't cha?" Two-Bit said. Soda sat across from him, the rest of the gang nodded in agreement, so I stood with my back to the door, and began explaining how I was left behind when I was 12, when we took a vacation to New York, and I was left to defend for myself for 4 years. And how I met a different gang in New York when I turned 14.

"Well Well Well,I'd recognize that voice anywhere," a deep voice said from behind me, and I suddenly felt hands clamp around my hips, and I was being lifted up into the air. And I came to see with a VERY familiar face.

"But do you remember me little missy?" he said I grinned ear to ear and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Dallas!" I squealed I haven't seen him in FOREVER, and I did miss him.

"How does she know you?" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure she just explained it to you." Dally said

"WAIT, She was in YOUR gang?" Two-Bit laughed

"Yup" I said, unwrapping my arms form Dally's neck. I sat down on to the couch, next to Johnny. Two-Bit started watching Mikey-Mouse.

"Do you wanna go to the lot?" Ponyboy asked Johnny. Johnny nodded his head, turned to me, and added

"You can come too"

i quickly responded "Sure, why not?

I followed Ponyboy out of the house and down the block, keeping Johnny close to me the whole time. Suddenly we were being followed by a blue mustang.

"Really?" I thought "Twice in one day?"

When Johnny saw the car, he comepletly froze up, I stopped walking, and grabbed his shoulders

"Whats wrong?" I asked, he said nothing, just eyed the blue mustang. I switched sides with him so I was closer to the street, wrapped my arm around him, pulled him close and forced him to keep walkin. The front of the car rolled up to me and the window rolled down.

"Hey baby-doll" the driver said, "What are ya doin hanging out with a couple of losers like these?"

I said nothing, just looked forward and continued forcing Johnny to walk, I snugged him closer to me. They parked and got out of the car, most of them looked drunk, and I knew this for the fact that they couldn't sat still, they were always swaying the slightest bit. The driver pulled me away from Johnny and asked again

"I SAID What are you doin with a couple of these losers?"

I slapped him and sneered "My baby brother is not a loser."

There was only four of them, so I could easily kick their asses, expescially with Ponyboy's help. Yea sure they were bigger than me, but for a 16 year old girl, I was strong.

"You shouldn't of done that" the leader glared at me, I didn't care, I couldn't wait to kick his pathetic ass.

"C'mon if we gotta fight she ain't worth it." One of the other guys said. They all mumbled in agreement got back into their car, the driver eyeing me as they drove away

"Yea, you better run" I muttered.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Too cute! Haha, Review and let me know that you think, Because its up to your reviews on weather there should be a chapter 2 or not, NO FIREWALLS PLEASE, THIS GIRL WILL NOT BE A MARY SUE.

Goodbye my lovely readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Anonimous reviewer 1, ITS ONLY BEEN ONE CHAPTER! DON'T CALL HER A MARY SUE YET! 2, I call them firewalls, because I want to. I know that they are flames. 3, no girls in a gang? GO WATCH THE OUTSIDERS SERIES AND TELL ME THEY DIDN'T COUNT SCOUT IN THEIR GANG! 4, Alisa is a tough little girl. In fact if she was real, she would probably kill me for saying she was a little girl then. ^^ haha I win! x]

Chapter 2 :D

TeeHee…..She hates herself XD NOT MY IDEA! It was my friend's….She is a bit off ….Not sometimes…Always. :P its so fun going through all these chapters again, re-updating my a/ns and editing through the chapter d: Cookies and Cream :)

ENJOY!

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Alisa's POV

I woke up, in a large chair, at Pony's house… I looked around and found Johnny passed out on the floor. Dally had apparently taken the couch, so Johnny took the floor. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My grey eyes, Long black hair. Some might say I'm pretty, I , myself, wishes I could change everything about me. Except my eyes, I love my eyes. I got my backpack, and pulled out a new change of clothes, jeans, a V neck, and my favorite hoodie that one of the guys in Dally's gang had given me. David, his name was…

I walked out, and found Ponyboy in the kitchen.

"Hey" he said as I walked in.

"Hi" I replied.

I smelt bacon...Pony was making bacon, I LOVE bacon! I hovered over his head, watching him make it.

"What do you want?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Nothin, it's just interesting to watch bacon cook" I replied

He rolled his eyes, "Here" he said, handing me a piece of bacon.

"BACON!" I squealed happily, as I walked out of the kitchen, nibbling on the bacon strip. I knelt down by Johnny, and started poking him.

"Johnny, wake up, you're on the floor…" I said as I poked him. He didn't move, so I grabbed his shoulder, and began shaking him lightly. He woke up soon, and looked at me lazily, I smiled and ruffled his hair

"You're up!" I sing songily said.

"Good morning" he replied, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, then looking at me, the same way he did when we were little

_~~~~FlashBack~~~~~_

( 10 years earlier)

_I was skipping my way home from school, I had a fun day, we learned how to add you know that 2+3=5? Niether did i! Haha, math sure is amazing._

_When I got home the first thing I noticed was the distinct smell of beer, I scrunched my nose up, even though i've lived around with this smell alsmot all my life, I never learned to like it… I heard yelling coming from the back room, Oh I really hope that mommy and daddy are fighting again, I don't like it when the fight, and it almost scares poor Johnny half to death! Especially if he's alone._

_I quickly ran into mine and Johnny's room, to find him curled up in a fetal position in the corner, mommy was yelling at him._

"_JOHNNY!" I called out, throwing my bag down, and running over to give him a hug. Then I got up, and pushed my mommy back a few steps_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled as I did so._

_She slapped me so hard I fell to the floor _

"_Listen ya little brat, I don't need none of ya shit" she spat, and walked out, smoking._

_That's when Johnny looked at me with those eyes, those deep black eyes, always looking distant, and away from this world, always filled with fear._

_~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~_

I smiled and hugged him. He was too cute of a baby brother to not hug!...

"I love you Johnny, why did I ever leave" I whispered in his ear (SISTERLY LOVE NOT THE OTHER TYPE BETWEEN KIT AND JOHNNY IN MY OTHER STORY XDXDXDXD)

"I don't know" he said back, returning the hug

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

YES I KNOW both chapters in both storys suck…..But im having a melt down…You're lucky you even got both chapters!

Good bye now, im gonna go curl up with my teddie bear (YES I STILL HAVE ONE!)

-Lil' miss out


	3. Chapter 3

3 My teddie! Teddy gets a role in this story! TeeHee….

Yes Teddy is my Teddie Bear. Don't ask…I got him when I was 7 okay?

Big Brother went into surgery for injury he got from the army… If your Christian (or catholic) Please pray for him! 3 Thanks ;P

CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 3!11 (idk I just flippen love that game….)

Chapter 3

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Johnnys POV

Basically everyone left after breakfast. Darry, Soda and Steve all left for work, Two-Bit followed Soda and Steve, don't know why….Thought he would've stayed, Oh well. Pony left for a school day, telling us we could stay here if we wanted. We did…

Dally was still passed out on the couch, so we weren't completely alone.

"Johnny can you toss me my backpack?" Alisa said, standing in the kitchen doorway.

I looked around and noticed a purple and green strap backpack by my feet. I picked it up and got a good look of it. On the back it had a white rounded checkmark and on the front it said "TEAM In Traning…..Raising money for a cure since…" and on the bottom it had 'TNT' in green and purple, lined with white.

"Okay Can you stop admiring it now and give it to me?" She asked.

"Oh, Sorry" I said, tossing the bag to her.

She pulled out a tan teddie bear, wearing only green army pants and dog tags around it's neck. She snuggled close to it, then cracked a evil grin towards Dally.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, with a scared look on my face.

"Nothin…Just wanna see if he remembers this." She replied, her evil grin getting wider. Then she walked over and laid it down on the chair.

"C'mon lets go to the park" Alisa said, walking towards the front door. I followed.

$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V$V

*few hours later, now about 7:00 at night*

Ponyboy's POV

When I got home I noticed Alisa and Johnny weren't there… I hope Johnny didn't take her to his house…His parents were pretty riled up the past few days… Soda got home about 2 hours after I did, now it was just us.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Allie and Johnny… I'm starting to get kinda worried" I said, walking out the door.

"YOU BE SAFE TOO YA HEAR?" Soda called from the living room. I just waved him off.

I walked down a few blocks and soon arrived at the park. I saw some figures on the swing set. Hoping that it was Allie and Johnny and not someone else, I walked up to get a better look. Yup it was them.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Alisa called out, waving with one hand while the other clung onto the swing she was on. Johnny was sitting against the pole holding up the swing set. I waved back as Alisa jumped off the swing set, landing right in front of me.

She had a huge grin on her face as her hair settled down from flying in the wind.

"Don't you just love the outdoors? I LOVE the outdoors, I mean its soo pretty and colorful and green and it has trees! Did you know the outdoors have trees Ponyboy?" She started babbling on and on in my face.

"uh-" I was cut off before I could answer by her.

"MEEEE TTOOO!" She yelled out, taking off her jacket and swinging around in circles.

"WWWHEEEEEE…..Hahahahaaaaa"

I walked over to Johnny and asked "Has she gone crazy?"

He just shrugged and laughed at his older sister, who was making a fool of herself…

"GAH! GOD DAMMIT ALISA!" I heard a different voice, It sounded like Dally's. But why would Dally come here?

You could hear Allie's annoying tease/laugh as her and Dally, who had a bloody nose, walked out of the shadows.

"What'd she do?" I asked

"DALLY! IM SOO SORRY im sorry I didn't mean to I mean its just…its OUTSIDE!" Allie screamed and started spinning around in circles again. Dally backed away to he wouldn't get hit somewhere else.

"Do you know whats wrong with her?" Johnny asked, looking at Dally.

"She just gets really hyper at night and she's outdoors….I think its something to do with the cool air.." He responded.

We both nodded and said "Uh Huh…" at the same time.

"So we should probably get her indoors before she goes crazy.." Dally continued.

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"Like this." He responded

He ran over to Allie and tackled her, then with her struggling plucked her up and started walking back to my house. Me and Johnny ran to catch up with him. As Allie started screaming. This was too funny of a sight..We couldn't help but laugh.

We soon made it back, and Dally plopped Alisa down on the couch.

"Well im gonna go take a piss now" he said, as he walked into the hallway.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD!" Soda called out, laughing. Alisa was apparently very tired, because when I looked over I saw her snuggled up with a bear on the couch, sound asleep.

"Hey is Darry home yet?" I asked

"No he's working a double shift" Soda responded

"I'm going to the lot" Johnny said walking out the door.

"K" I relpied.

Soda got up and went to get a piece of cake, Dally came back out and noticed the bear snugged tightly in Allie's arms.

"Oh no way does she still have that" He said, seeming almost surprised.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"That bear…"

"I gave her that bear….."

_~~~~~ZOMG FLASHBACK!~~~~~~_

_4 years earlier_

_Dally's POV_

_I saw a girl, dressed in black standing over one of the new graves. I looked up at my Uncle, who had come back with the deceased soldiers._

"_Come on Dals I think I know her" my Uncle said, walking towards the strange girl. _

"_He was my comrade, you know" he said to the girl._

_He startled her, but she didn't look at him with fear, she looked at him with hopefull eyes. I stayed behind my Uncle…I don't like strangers, you never know what they can turn out to be…._

"_Your Alisa aren't you?" he asked_

_She nodded yes, and let a few more tears drip down her cheeks._

"_Ya know even though you two were only cousins, he sure did talk about you a lot. He was your favorite to talk about" My Uncle continued._

_The girl gave him a soft smile, and bent down to place a rose on the grave._

"_Where's the rest of your family?" he asked_

"_They went to get a bouquet" She said, her voice was soft, and it cracked in the middle of what she was saying._

_She didn't know then that she wouldn't see her family again for 4 years…_

"_Well I'm sorry for your loss, but he wanted me to give you this." My uncle smiled and opend his hand to reveal a tiny locket. She smiled and took it._

"_Okay I must be going now… C'mon Dals" he said and started walking away._

_I walked up to her, not knowing why. I took my bear from behind my back that my Uncle had send me while he was in the army. I stuck it out to her, and looked away, a angry look on my face._

"_Here!" I said._

"_Oh..You don't have to." She said._

"_JUST TAKE IT!" I yelled, shoving it in her arms and running away. She snugged the bead close to her heart and smiled._

"_Thank you" she mouthed…More tears in her eyes._

_~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~_

Back to Pony's POV

"HEY DALLY? HHEELLOOO" I screamed, waving my hand in his face.

"Huh?" he looked at me startled

I sighed and laughed "Whaddaya mean you gave her that bear?" I asked

"I gave it to her 4 years ago, that's all I'm sayin, you can get the rest outta her" He angrily replied, walking out the door.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V

NNNaawww I know Dally wouldn't of done that but he was 13 then , he could've had a softer heart!

That was my teddy shout out…I love my teddy and I won't out grow him x]

GET WELL SOON MICKEY (my brother…)

-Army's sister out


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating! As you all know my brother went into surgery, He came out and is back home fine! :D but still can't move his arm, so these past few days I've been babysitting my niece and nephew…

Haha had a fun church service today! We got Common Grounds back! Yay! xD, sadly Pastor John had to preach in the Big church :P so we had Jr. High teacher Jimmy preach for high school and Jr. High, haha it was kinda fun XD

Btw I messed up on Chapter one, it was supposed to say 'At about the age of 16 years old" (or something, I don't remember the line XD)

I ADOPTED A NEW STORY From 'ToxicDeathJohnny' (she has a new username of 'Johnny's Gothic Girlfriend') called Secret Sister, haha I like it, and I can't wait to start writing for it :P

Chaptah 4

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V

Ponyboys POV :P

I woke up late this Sunday, around 11-o-clock, but it seems that the whole house was still asleep. Johnny and Alisa spent the night again, but when I got out to the living room, only Johnny was there, Where the hell was Alisa?

"Johnny" I said poking him, almost worriedly. "Johnny, where's Alisa?"

"I don't know…" he said rolling over "Said somthin earlier bout goin to a sermon or something?"

I laughed, remembering the last time I went to church. I had idiotically let Steve, Soda and Two-Bit come along.

"whats so funny?" Johnny asked, hardly understandable with his face buried in a pillow.

"The last time we went to church." I replied

"Oh geez…"

"yea..."

(LOL no flash back, it was in the book)

"I'm hungry" Johnny said, matter-o-factly.

"I'll go make food" I replied, walking into the kitchen.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Yea…Kinda short chapter.. XD im sorry! But , Kduv (Spirit 88.9) is playing a service(sermon) and I keep getting destracted, haha, go to and click "listen online" it's a awesome service! This youth pastor is definatly a good one, but I like Pastor John better :P


End file.
